


A Beginning, A Middle, An End

by lotrangel17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrangel17/pseuds/lotrangel17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship and love in three parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beginning, A Middle, An End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Founders Gifts at lj. A big thank you to my beta D who is always there when I need her – thanks so much for all your help!

**A Beginning**  
Helga Hufflepuff was in her element. She was elbow deep in flour with a pile of apple peelings to her left, a stack of spices to her right and the smell of a savoury stew brewing from a pot behind her. She was expecting her long-time friend Rowena Ravenclaw for a visit and had started yesterday preparing the meal she would serve. Helga loved to cook and cooking for friends was always relaxing to her. There were many things she could do with magic but it just wasn't the same as doing it by hand. Plus, she had to be careful with the magic she used; someone had almost caught her using magic to chop wood behind her house so she was determined to use it less and more wisely. 

Rowena had sent a message ahead that she had run into Godric Gryffindor and would bring him along since it had been a while since they had all seen each other. When Helga had begun thinking about her meal, she kept seeing four at her table so she knew that someone else would be coming but she just could not figure out whom. Not that it mattered; friends of friends were always friends of hers. Most people thought her naive but she wasn't really, she was just friendly. She liked to give everyone a chance no matter whom they were or where they came from.

She had just pulled a large loaf of bread out and was sliding the pie into the oven when she heard horses. Her friends were early and she had no choice but to pull out her wand and clean up the mess in the kitchen. It the blink of an eye everything was neat and tidy and the table was set. By the time all the greetings and talk were finished and they had eaten the pie would be ready to come out, perfect timing for a perfect meal. 

She glanced into the mirror by the door and re-pinned her curls atop her head and threw the door open. She was correct in her dinner count as three horses rode toward her. She could see Rowena, riding tall and proud astride the horse her husband had given her. Gowned in her normal deep blue with her long black hair down her back, she was a vision and their friend Godric obviously thought so too as he kept looking over at her. Helga chuckled at this, Rowena was oblivious as always to those around her, and Godric had been smitten with her for such a long time but always too afraid of losing her friendship to do anything about it. 

Helga turned her attention to the third rider and found his eyes on her. Self-consciously she straightened her dress a little and reached up to make sure her hair was still in place. The rider was tall and lanky with short, dark black hair and the rugged scruff that many a man had out in the wilderness. He was handsome to be sure but it was his eyes that drew her. They seemed to look right through her, and for a moment, she felt afraid and reached for her wand. It was only a moment later that she realized that rider was using some sort of magic to read her mind and her emotions, and she relaxed opening her mind to him. 

The two of them kept their eyes locked on each other until she felt him leave her mind, and then she looked back at Rowena. Apparently, her friend knew what the other was doing because she was shooting daggers at him, but the stranger did not even look her way in acknowledgment. 

Helga walked out to meet them helping her friend down and pulling her into a warm embrace. "Rowena, my friend, it has been far too long since I have seen your friendly face." 

Rowena smiled at her. "You as well my dear, Helga. I have missed you and our conversation greatly." 

Helga was pulled from Rowena's embrace by strong arms. She laughed and turned around as she was picked up off her feet. "Don't worry, Godric, I have not forgotten you." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "I have missed you as well. I have not had someone to cook for with your appetite in a long time." 

Setting her back down Godric kissed her and hugged her once more. "And I have not eaten such great fare since I have last graced your table." He turned to the third and introduced him. "Helga, this is my friend Salazar Slytherin." He looked at Salazar and suddenly realized his friend was sizing Helga up. "Salazar, this is Helga Hufflepuff, a very dear friend who I would take great care to protect."

Helga laughed and reached her hand out. "Friends of friends are always welcome in my home, Salazar, it is very nice to meet you," she nodded her head toward Godric, "and don't mind him, he's probably just hungry," she joked.

Salazar reached out to take her hand as he did she felt a little shock of electricity. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Helga." They stood there, hand in hand, in what almost seemed like forever but was only a few seconds. 

Finally, Helga pulled her hand out and turned to Rowena. "Please come in, I know you are probably tired from riding and the meal is ready when you are." Roping her arm through Rowena's, she let the men follow them into her home. She led the way to the kitchen, her favourite room in her house, and allowed Rowena to sit down on one of the large, comfy chairs she kept at her table. 

When she turned to stir her stew, she saw Salazar staring at her table. When he motioned at the fourth setting, she shrugged her shoulders. "I had a sense that another would be here, not who it was just that someone else was coming." Salazar stared at her incredulously, obviously not believing her and she turned to Godric. "Is he always like this?" 

Godric lifted the tankard that was set at his normal place and took a deep drink. "Always, but don't let it bother you; he really is a nice fellow once you get to know him." 

Salazar merely rolled his eyes and took the place that was set next to his friend. Helga could tell he was watching her as she moved around but put it out of her mind. As she began setting the meal on the table, she talked with her friends about their latest travels and the news they brought. 

Throughout the course of the meal, Salazar seemed to relax a little and even joined in on the conversation. He was very knowledgeable about the areas that he and Godric had been travelling and Rowena was quiet as always, taking in her surroundings and only adding to the conversation when it was warranted. After the delicious apple pie and a bottle of wine Helga could tell her friend was getting tired. 

As she stood so did everyone else, taking her friend by hand she said, "Rowena, you remember where your room is, please don't feel you need to stay up and talk. We will have time later." Placing a kiss on her friend's cheek, she turned to the two men who were walking toward the stairs deep in conversation, "You two can bunk in the other room. Salazar, feel free to covert the small chair in the room to a bed that will accommodate you."

Salazar stopped short and turned to her. "I'm sorry; I don't know what you mean." 

Helga merely smiled, prepared to have some fun at his expense she answered, "Yes, you should be sorry. If you think I couldn't tell you were moving around in my mind as you rode up then you aren't as strong a wizard as you think." 

Laughing Godric slapped Salazar on the back. "I told you." Seeing his friend was not going to follow him he held out his arm to Rowena and the two of them went up the steps. 

Helga went about clearing her table and waited for Salazar to speak. He just continued to stare at her with that piercing glare and she continued to clean her kitchen. Without looking over at him, she said softly, "No matter how hard you glare at me, Salazar it won't change the fact that we both know something will happen between us." 

As he strode over to her, she turned to face him. It was obvious by his stance he expected her to be afraid of him but she merely smiled up at him and reached her hand out toward him. He continued to stare at her and slowly moved his hand until it rested in hers. Once again, a small spark ran up her arm and her fingers clenched over his. "Will you deny it?" 

Salazar's fingers tightened and he leant down toward her, she held her breath thinking he meant to kiss her, but he moved to her ear and whispered, "You witch."

Helga laughed and turned her face to place a small kiss on his cheek. "Truer words were never spoken."

**A Middle**

Helga Hufflepuff was running. The few students who saw her hurrying along the corridor were quite surprised. Normally Helga Hufflepuff did not rush anywhere, she got there when she got there and it usually ended up being the perfect time. But not now, for now she was in a hurry to get down to the dungeons. The normally unruffled Helga had her dress bunched in her hands to help her run faster. Why, oh why, did she insist on the Hufflepuff common room being so far away from Slytherin? When they had each chosen their places for their common rooms she had wanted to be close to the kitchens, but now it just seemed like she was so far away. 

She kept up a mantra in her mind, 'don't let me be too late, please don't be too late, just let him wait on me.' 

Finally, she saw the door to Salazar's private quarters, the large green snake carved in his door almost mocking her. She threw it open without knocking. "Salazar!" He was standing there, arms folded, staring at the door as if he was waiting on her. He only moved when she threw herself into his arms. 

"Why," she asked, "why are you going?" She pulled back to look at him and he cupped her cheek. 

"We both knew this was coming Helga, you cannot be all that surprised." He drew her into his embrace and rested his chin atop her mop of curls. "We both could feel that our time together was coming to an end."

Sighing deeply, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I am aware of that but honestly I did not believe it would be this soon." She placed her ear over his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. "Are you sure you must go?" she asked softly.

Salazar and Godric had been fighting for over a month neither one of them giving in an inch. She and Rowena had attempted to stay out of the row as best they could and it was only a few days ago that Rowena was pulled into the argument. This last act of Rowena taking Godric's side was one of betrayal in Salazar's mind and thus, set in motion Salazar's leaving. He had warned her that he knew he would have to be leaving soon, and she knew it before he even spoke it aloud but still she had hoped for more time. 

Winding one of her curls around his finger he said, "It's for the best Helga, all this turmoil isn't good for the students and no matter how hard I try I can't control my temper or change my opinion on who should be admitted here." 

The words barely left his mouth before she pulled away and walked over to his desk. Turning her back on him so he could not see the hurt look on her face, she toyed with the items he kept there. She took her time in wording her reply. It was the same old argument; Salazar was insistent that only Pureblood witches and wizards were to be allowed entrance and the rest of them wanted every young magical person to have the opportunity to be schooled here. 

Softening the tone of her voice to lessen the sting of her words she said, "You do realize, do you not, that I would be denied entry to Hogwarts based on your stance?" A version of this thought was what Rowena had said to him when they were all together two days ago. Salazar had barely glanced her way when he stormed out. 

She turned back to him and saw the muscle in his jaw tighten. "I am aware of that fact, yes." That was the only concession she would get she could see that. 

Walking back over to him, she placed her hand on his cheek and smiled as he leaned into it. "I love you, Salazar." When he closed his eyes, she knew she would not get the same reply. "You knew who and what I was when we met, and no matter how you feel about bloodlines and purity my feelings for you will never change." She stopped speaking and waited for some sort of reply.

Salazar opened his eyes and merely said, "Nor will my feelings for you change," he took a deep breath and continued, "but that is not the problem Helga; we both know that." 

Helga allowed him to pull away and watched as he began to gather his things together. "Where will you go?" she enquired. 

Not turning to look at her, he opened his bag. "I'm not all that sure. I was thinking of going south, but I have no real destination in mind." He answered as he put a few personal things into his bag. 

Helga walked over to his bureau, pulled out his favourite tunic, and folded it neatly. "If I write to you will you write back?" She pulled out another tunic, this one her favourite and added it to the pile. 

"I will try," he answered shortly. 

With that, a light laugh escaped her and she smiled. She picked up the small stack of shirts and carried them over to him. "Will you not even grant me this one favour of returning a letter?" she asked as she handed him the stack. 

Obviously uncomfortable he took the clothes from her and stuffed them into his sack. "I said that I will try, Helga. I do want to give you false hope." He didn't look at her as he turned his back. 

Taking the tunics back out she refolded them and put them neatly back in. "Salazar, you are cunning and wily, and yet, for all your charms and attributes, you cannot even tell me one falsehood to give me hope?" 

That brought a chuckle from him. "You are standing there and asking me to lie to you, Helga? Honestly?" He turned and looked at her and a small smile came across his face. 

Helga smiled back at him. "But of course, even false hope is better than no hope at all." Reaching over she pulled a stack of parchment and a quill from his desk and placed them in his sack. "There, you have everything you need. Now, will you write back to me if I write you, Salazar?" 

Closing his bag, he took her hands and smiled at her. "Yes Helga, if you write to me then I will write you back." 

"Wonderful." She leant up and pulled him down to her capturing his mouth for a quick kiss. She whispered in his ear, "I will start my first letter as soon as I get back to my room."

Pulling her against him, he wound his hand through her hair. He kissed her passionately and whispered back, "Don't ever change, Helga, no matter what. Promise me this." 

Trying hard to keep her tears at bay she vowed, "I promise, Salazar." 

**An End**

Helga Hufflepuff was pacing. Normally a patient woman she was anything but right now, pacing back and forth in front of the window. She calculated again in her mind how long the owl would take to find Salazar, how long it would take him to make up his mind, and then how long it would take him to get here. Giving him plenty of leeway Salazar should have been here by now, if he was coming at all.   

Turning away from her vigil by the window, she walked back over and sat down in the chair by the bed. Once again began her vigil next to her best friend taking Rowena's hand in hers. She gently stroked the cold hand and whispered to her friend, "Hang on, Rowena, please. Just stay with me for a little bit longer."

As she quietly murmured to her friend, she heard Godric in the outer room pacing just as she previously was. The heated exchange between the two of them was not forgotten and the actions she took would probably never be forgiven. In Godric's mind her choice to send a message to Salazar begging for help was beyond betrayal but Helga didn't care – she would do whatever it took to try and get her friend better. She closed her eyes as the argument replayed in her head.

"You did what?!" Godric had roared.

Helga however stayed calm as she prepared some broth for Rowena. "I sent a message to Salazar asking him to come back to Hogwarts and try to aid us in helping Rowena."

Godric had grabbed her by the arm to keep her from walking away. "How could you Helga? How could you ask that man for anything? And more to the point, how in God's green Earth did you know where to send the message."

Helga wretched her arm from his grasp, knowing a bruise would certainly form. "How do you think Godric," she spat, losing her temper, "I've been corresponding with Salazar since he left. Honestly you didn't think I would just let him go did you?"

Godric stared at her. "All this time?" When she nodded her assent, he asked more, "Did she know?"

Picking up the tray of food Helga turned to go but she answered him, "Yes, she knew."

That had been over a week ago and now Helga was starting to despair. She had hoped he would come and help. No one knew the Dark Arts the way Salazar did, and if there was anything to be done for Rowena, he would know what it was. So tired from worry and taking care of her friend, she laid her head down on the bed and closed her eyes with Rowena's cold hand still wrapped in hers.

She didn't know how long she had slept, but when she felt a warm fingers wrap into her curls she jolted awake. "Salazar?!" Hoping she had not just dreamt the sensation, she turned to look over her shoulder, and there he was. She gently laid Rowena's hand down, and then promptly threw herself into his arms. "I knew you would come."

It felt like coming home, his strong arms wrapping around her. "I came as soon as I got your message." He answered. Helga pulled back to look up at him and couldn't help but caress his cheek.

"If you two are done," Godric ground out, and Helga looked over at him. He had taken her place next to Rowena, but apparently, couldn't bring himself to look at his old friend.

Salazar placed a small kiss on her forehead and walked over to the other side of Rowena. "I'm not sure what I can do, but I will try." He pulled his wand out of his pocket, and Godric tensed. "I will not hurt her, Godric; I know you care deeply for her." Godric still wouldn’t look at him, so Salazar turned back to Rowena.

Helga watched him work, couldn't hear what he was saying but could tell he was at least trying. She felt tears stinging in her eyes as she watched her three friends. Rowena lying there, pale and cold, she knew deep in her heart that there probably wasn't anything to be done. Godric trying to be so stoic, but Helga could tell he was on the verge of breaking down. Salazar working, such a strong man yet his hands were gentle with Rowena. All the love she had for him made it feel as though her heart would burst out of her chest. She was sorry she ever despaired at him not coming. She should have known better.

Finally Salazar pulled back and walked over toward her. She looked up at his face with hope but the look in his eyes almost shattered her world.

"I'm sorry, Helga." He whispered as he tucked an errant piece of hair behind her ear. "There is nothing I can do for her," he hesitated a moment and then added, "she has given up."

"No," she cried, "please don't say that." She begged, finally allowing the tears she had been keeping in to fall.

Salazar reached up and gently brushed away the tears. "I am sorry. Unless Helena comes back, which you tell me is now impossible; she will succumb. Soon."

With that Godric roared, "Get out, both of you!" He looked down at Rowena. "She will survive. I know it. She would not leave me," he vowed.

Helga walked over to Godric. "We both know that’s not true," she said quietly putting her hand over his, "and we knew that there was probably nothing that could be done for her." She squeezed his hand making him look at her. "We need to say goodbye, Godric. We need to make peace."

Godric closed his eyes tight. He hand clenched over Rowena's and she whimpered just a little. The sound brought his eyes open, and he pushed Helga away. "No!" He only wanted to make her step back but Helga had not been expecting it and fell backwards. She landed hard on the floor and in the blink of an eye Salazar was charging across the room. As quick as she could, she jumped up and stepped in front of him.

"It is all right." She reassured him but did not fail the miss the look of malice on his face. "I am fine, Salazar." She took his hand and led him out of the room. "He just needs some time." Thankfully Salazar allowed her to lead him out into the other room where she promptly threw herself into his arms again. "I've missed you so."

Salazar quickly shed the angry thoughts and tucked Helga into his embrace. "And I you, Helga." He then laid his cheek on the top of her head and buried his nose in her hair just as he had many times before. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get here sooner, although, I will admit I don't think it would have made much difference. It seems whatever Helena did broke Rowena's heart, and there is no spell or Charm that can be said to repair that."

Helga closed her eyes at his words, knowing he spoke the truth did not make it any easier to bear. She concentrated instead on the beat of his heart. Before he had left, she had memorized in her head the rhythm of it, and often at night, she would lay her head on her pillow and pretend she was doing just this.

Salazar allowed her this time, stood quietly, and held her. With her eyes closed, listening to his heartbeat through his tunic, she started to sway almost falling asleep. Salazar swept her up into his arms and strode out of the room.

"No, I must stay." She protested, but he ignored her.

"I would say you need to rest. There is still time to say what you need to say to Rowena. It will wait for you to rest and replenish your strength." He carried her down the steps away from the Ravenclaw Tower and down into the depths of Hogwarts toward her room. Using non-verbal magic, he opened her door and walked in taking her into her bedroom. He gently, almost reverently, lay her down on her bed and then, to her surprise and delight, lay down with her. "Sleep, Helga. I will watch over you."

Helga turned and settled into his arms and fell asleep listening to the steady beat of Salazar's heart.

When she awoke later, she was still wrapped in his arms. She curled closer to him, and he allowed her to do what she wanted.

"How long will you stay?" she asked.

Salazar pulled her back to look into her eyes. "I will stay to the end, and I will be here for you and for Rowena." Tears came to her eyes again, and she once more laid her ear over his heart.

They lay there for a few more moments, and then Helga drew away from him. "We should go back." She stood and straightened her dress and hair and reaching out took Salazar's hand in hers. "Come."

They walked back toward the tower and climbed the steps. As she opened the door, she stopped at the sight, Godric was sitting there with his head lying on the bed, and his shoulders were shaking as if he was crying. Rowena was awake and had her hand on the top of his head, quietly murmuring to him. Godric heard them, and he immediately stood and walked to the window giving himself time to compose.

Rowena lifted her hand out and said, "Salazar, it is so nice to see you my friend."

Salazar let go of Helga's hand and went over to the bed. He knelt down and took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. "And you as well." He whispered to her. He leant down as Rowena started to speak with him and when she was finished talking he said, "I will try." Then he leant down and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye my friend, until we meet again."

Salazar stood and Helga could see his eyes were bright. He squeezed her hand as she went to take his place.

Helga went to the other side of the bed and sat down on it next to her friend. They two women smiled at each other, but then Helga felt a sob coming. She ground her back teeth together to keep from crying out but when Rowena reached up and touched her cheek it escaped her lips. "I will miss you so much, Rowena."

"And I you my dear, dear friend." She pulled Helga down to speak to her as she had Salazar. "I will impart one last bit of wisdom to you. Remember, sweet friend, that to the world you are but one person; but to one person you are the world." When Helga smiled at her, she continued, "And I will ask one more favour of you." When Helga nodded she whispered, "Go with him."

Helga's breath caught in her throat at the statement, and automatically, she looked over her shoulder toward Salazar. When she looked back at Rowena, she merely asked, "Godric?" Helga stood, knowing Rowena was done speaking with her, and she took Salazar's hand in hers as she walked out of the room. When the door closed a torrent of tears came upon her, and she would have fallen in her grief if Salazar had not been there to catch her. They stood there like that until they heard a loud wail come from the room; then they knew that their friend was gone.

The funeral was held the next eve. The students lined the path from the castle down to the lake as Rowena's body floated down to the pyre with Helga and Salazar following behind. Godric alone had built the pyre, and there he stood watching as her body settled atop it. Helga came to stand next to him. Salazar's hand clutched in hers, and the students circled around them.

The students began to chant and Godric raised his wand; blue flames shot out and the pyre began to burn. As he stepped back Helga grasped his hand and together they stood there, the remaining founders watching their friend as her magic floated away.

Finally the fire died down to a slow burn, and the students started to leave. Helga, Salazar and Godric stood there until they were all alone. Godric let his hand fall away and stepped forward as if hypnotized by the flames. "One of the last things she said to me was to ask me to let you go, the both of you, together." He said without looking at them.

"Godric..." Helga started to speak, but he turned and held up his hand.

"She said 'Godric, let them go and find happiness. Let them live a love that we were never able to.'"

Up until that moment Helga hadn't really considered going with Salazar, had only thought of it as a foolish dream. However, remembering what Rowena had said to her and hearing Godric's words just now brought images to mind. She remembered all those years watching as Godric lived in hope that one day he and Rowena would be together. All those times he looked so miserable, unhappy and how she wished her two friends could find happiness. She looked up at Salazar and knew it wouldn't be easy, that they would fight and argue but also knew that the love they shared would be enough to sustain them through those times.

As she looked back at Godric he spoke, "Go. Be happy. Come back when you can." He turned then and continued to watch as the fire began to die down.

Helga turned to Salazar and remembered something she had meant to ask him. "What did she say to you?"

Salazar wound one of her curls around his finger. "She said, 'Remember, Salazar, sometimes the shortest distance between two points is a winding path walked arm in arm.' Wrapping his arms around her waist, he whispered, "Then she said, 'Take her with you.'." He pulled her tight as her arms wound around his neck and he captured her mouth - sealing their future with a kiss.


End file.
